


under the parisian sky

by Crydamoure



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginnings are never easy. Sometimes you just have to cross your fingers and hope for the best. </p><p>(Homework-era Daft Punk slash, focus on the start of the relationship. Lots of swearing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. parisian night

„It’s fucking shitty up here.” Guy-Man’s hoarse voice suddenly broke the silence. Thomas blinked rapidly, his sight regaining focus. Turning away from the Paris at night, he looked to his right.

“Sorry, what? I zoned out.” He smiled at the long haired man, who just lit up another- fifth? sixth? -cigarette. Guy-Man looked up, a weary scowl painted on his pale face. Streetlights were reflecting in his eyes as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He knocked on the metal balustrade in front of them and blew smoke right at Thomas. “I said “It’s fucking shitty up here”. Are you seriously—“ He made here the air quote gesture at his friend. “—zoning out here, of all the places?” He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. Thomas shrugged, watching the smoke disappear before it even reached his face.

"I don’t know, I’d say the Eiffel Tower is the best place for zoning out.” He honestly did not understand why was Guy so discontent, they have been here before on numerous times. Maybe he did not really want to go up here? Tonight’s trek was a bit of a random idea, but… Thomas glanced at Guy-Man’s furrowed brows.

“Pah.” Guy-Man looked down, tapping the balustrade again. “More like the most pretentious. Good thing it’s late.”

Thomas hummed in approbation. What could he say? He liked watching their city from this landmark. Usually he did not think much about Paris, but sometimes he just felt like getting up here, absorbing the atmosphere, the cold night air, watching the golden lights. These special moments deserved the aura of concentration, one that is unavailable with all the tourist ruckus. Sure, even at this hour there were many people climbing up the stairs, but their spot was relatively quiet, thank God.

“Well… wanna go down? Get some coffee?” Thomas leaned on the balustrade as well, their shoulders accidently touched. Guy-Man coughed suddenly, dropping the cigarette. They both froze and watched it fall, tiny orange dot swirling through the dark air in rain of sparks.

“Wow.” Thomas just hoped it didn’t land on anybody. He looked back at Guy, worryingly. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just--…” Guy-Man’s hand absent-mindedly went through his slightly greasy hair. “Yeah, we can… we can go back now.” He turned away, cursing mentally at his fretting. Thomas lead the way to stairs in grim silence after a short shrug.

Guy-Man licked his lips nervously, wishing that he didn’t drop that cigarette. Scaling down the metal stairs, he stared blankly at Thomas’ back in front of him, jumping up and down before his vision. He should fucking get used to that. They have been touching before, all the goddamn time, it should be different just because of THAT talk they had like a week ago...

_“…so yeah. I’m not saying I’m in love with you, but to be honest I think this is what it is, Thomas.”_

_“W-well, I would say this is a surprise, but it really isn’t…? I mean, I think it was bound to end up like this.”_

_“You don’t have to say anything, I just… I just had to say that—come on, you stupid fucking lighter –you know, get that off my chest. We don’t have to do anything about this.”_

_“We can’t just ignore that either. Let’s be mature here—hey, look at me, Guy-Man –everything is fine, yeah? Let’s just—I don’t even know… Fuck, I mean—“_

_“Hold on, I said we don’t have to do anything about this, Thomas, we can just carry on, we had our sentimental moment, let’s move on, forget about me being stupid and just—“_

_“Ahhh, you see, this is more of a shared problem, haha...”_

_“Oh.”_

Why did he had to own up to this shit? They could both be just happily ignoring their own feelings and things wouldn’t have to be so awkward. They were slowly reaching the end of the stairs and soon he will have to look him into eyes again and… Fucking hell. He was so embarrassed about his little outburst of emotion, even if it happened a week ago. It still stung like a bitch.

_“So what, we now move on from being bestest pals to clubbing boyfriends?”_

_“I don’t think it’s this easy, Guy-Man… Okay, okay, don’t roll your eyes at me. Let’s just… let this… progress naturally? See where this takes us, yeah?”_

_“You have no idea what you are talking about, right?”_

_“Well, do you?”_

No, neither of them did. This was an unknown territory for both of them. It was all shit and giggles when they were just friends, making music together, hanging out from time to time. Now it’s just fucking awkward, because all the boundaries disappeared, all these invisible rules they had are now gone. Their relationship changed, it’s something more, but neither of them knew where to go from here. Thomas seemed to just—just carry on, like nothing happened. Guy-Manuel fixed his gaze down. He singlehandedly destroyed their friendship, distorted it into something freakish, uncomfortable.

“So!” Thomas turned around, once they reached the last step. He jumped off it and looked at Guy brightly. “Coffee? I know it’s late, but…”

Guy-Man stopped at the last step. He wished he could be so carefree, so _okay_ with this shit. He broke them and unlike Thomas, he just couldn’t act like everything is normal. “Yeah, um…” Guy-Manuel brushed his hair away, tucking some of it behind his ear. He hesitated, without ending his sentence. Maybe they should stop, this isn’t healthy, they should just rest from each other, focus on music and this whole Daft Punk thing. Guy-Man opened his mouth again, but stopped, seeing the gentle gaze of Thomas. He reached out his hand gently.

This is normal, his eyes were saying. This is what I want.

“Christ.” Guy-Man grabbed his hand, his doubts disappearing suddenly. With his help, he jumped off the step as well. “I’m not a fucking princess, you know.” He fumbled around, looking for his cigarettes, checking every single pocket in his leather jacket. Thomas chuckled at Guy-Manuel’s irritated smile—only he could be so pissed about being happy. Whatever was going through his mind, it was gone now, his old Guy-Man is back.

“I don’t know, with hair like that…” Thomas started and stopped immediately seeing the seething glare. “Geez, sorry!” He raised his arms apologetically. Guy-Manuel huffed, lighting up his cigarette.

“Bah, I’m thinking about cutting them anyways.” He shrugged at Thomas. His partner pouted slightly. “What?” Guy-Man raised his eyebrow. “First, you insult me, now you…”

“I just think it looks cute.” Thomas inhaled air sharply, awaiting another harsh response from Guy-Man. God knows this man can’t take a compliment like that. Guy-Manuel stared back at him, but when he opened his mouth, only smoke and short “Thanks” came out.

They looked at each other in silence, both marveling at the long way they have just came. It just felt different, _they_ came down as a different pair. Guy-Man looked up at the Eiffel Tower, could it get any cheesier that this? Blowing his smoke at Thomas, he snickered.

“Was this a fucking date?” He couldn’t stop smirking. Fucking Eiffel Tower?

“What? Oh—Yeah, I suppose. Why not.” Thomas smiled as well, shrugging. He certainly didn’t plan this as such, but he was so glad that Guy-Man was slowly regaining his confidence, he was opening up again to him, without this fake hostility. Future started to look brightly.

“Classy as fuck.” Summed up Guy-Manuel, taking a long drag.

He was okay with this.

Thomas was okay with this.

They were going to be okay.

_Maybe even better._

“Alright, let me finish this.” He gestured with his cigarette. Thomas’ eyes narrowed and his heart started to beat faster. He knew how to take a hint. Guy-Man was letting him to take another step, he’s trusting him again… It took seconds for Guy to simply kick away the leftovers of the cigarette. He stared tauntingly at Thomas, who slowly moved towards him. Fuck, he was nervous. Thomas grabbed his wrist gently, pulling Guy-Man closer. Let’s hope he won’t screw this up, he doesn’t want Guy-Man to shy away from him again… One last glance around, just to make sure nobody was watching them, before he looked right into Guy-Manuel’s eyes—always so tired and weary, the way he loves them –and their lips touched each other. Guy-Man’s hand flinched, but Thomas hold it in place, squeezing it reassuringly. It felt so strange—to feel Thomas’ warmth so strongly, he was right there, he could smell him, he felt his nervous trembling lips—they really were doing this.

And there is no coming back. They can only continue from now on.

Guy suddenly wrapped his other arm around Thomas, standing up on his toes—curse his height –and spread his lips with tongue, delicately brushing it against Thomas’ teeth, asking for permission. The other man’s eyes snapped open, surprised at Guy-Manuel’s boldness. They really were natural at this. Grabbing the back of Guy-Man’s head, sinking his fingers into his long hair, he allowed their tongues to join and become intertwined, locked in a dance? Fight? It didn’t matter, as long as Guy’s eyes were shining so brightly, as long his eyelashes were literally fluttering. Thomas couldn’t help but to let out a silent moan, holding Guy-Manuel even tighter, blood pumping faster in his body. They felt so good together, how could they have any doubts, this was so good, kissing was good, being together was good, he loved this, he loved kissing him, he loved—him. Finally, Guy broke away from the kiss, wiping away a thin thread of saliva that joined them for a moment. Thomas chuckled, seeing how flushed the other man was.

“What’s so funny?” Guy scowled, taking a step back. Shit, his feet actually hurt. How long was he up on his toes? This might prove tiring in the future.

“Nothing.” Thomas assured him, sounding almost dreamily. His tongue clicked twice. Jesus, it tastes like ashtray in here now. “God, you taste like an entire pack of cigarettes.”

“What a surprise.” Guy-Manuel rolled his eyes. “At least you can call this a date now.”

Well, Thomas had several other “date-improvements” in mind, but he felt that he should not push. This night was theirs to treasure for years to come, right here, under the starry Parisian sky, next to this old, sentimental thing. Eiffel Tower, who would have thought… Thomas looked up with a tender smile.

“Didn’t you say something about coffee?” Guy-Man woke him up again, another cigarette stuck between his lips. He was already walking away, less pink, but his gaze was still shining excited, despite the forced nonchalance in his voice.

“Ah, sure!” Thomas caught up with him. “Hey, Guy-Man. Thanks.”

“Whatever.” Guy-Man slipped his cold hand into Thomas’ pocket, clearly awaiting for him to do the same. Fuck, it’s happening. They want it and it’s happening. They are happening. And it pleased him all too well. Thomas quickly wrapped his fingers around Guy-Manuel’s palm, squeezing it.

“Wanna check how I taste like after an espresso?”

Thomas chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, thank you for reading this! I really apologise for any sort of mistakes, english is not my first language and I had nobody at my disposal to proofread this, so I'm really sorry for any sort of jarring blunder!!! 
> 
> I'm also sorry if Guy-Man (or Thomas) seems OOC, I've read many interviews with them and this is my general impression of these guys, but of course, I could be gravely mistaken! (he is a fucking french diva tho imo)
> 
> I will possibly write some more (what i have in mind is first sex, guy taking care of sick thomas etc etc, maybe even some robot au i don't know, we will see).
> 
> So, once again, thank you for reading and feel free to point out any mistakes!! BYE


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they both said the most important words.

The lights flickered all of a sudden and the only light bulb in the room went off with a hiss. Actors on the screen suddenly froze and disappeared with a snap. Thomas sighed. The tenement house he lived in was very charming, true, but also prone to various defects. Like surprise power shortages. He began to raise on his feet, but Guy-Manuel stopped him, holding his wrist down.

“Can we stay like this? For a moment?” He asked, his weary eyes shining in darkness. Thomas blinked, slowly sitting back.

“Yeah, sure…” He agreed hesitantly. Guy-Man nodded, wrapping arms around his knees, making more space for him. Thomas settled close, pulling his own legs up. Whole apartment was now entirely dark and eerily quiet. Even the street life outside seemed to be slowly dying. Guy-Man just stared at him without blinking, without a word. Thomas tried to smile gently, but the whole atmosphere was getting really tense for him. Were they waiting for something? Silence rung in his ears as he frantically looked for the right words in his head. What could he say really… He felt that they should talk, they should talk more about the thing that was going on between them, talk about kissing, talk about holding hands, talk about their relationship, now was a good moment, but… Thomas looked down, unable to endure Guy-Man’s stare. Never before had he such trouble with just speaking. Just talking. To Guy-Manuel.

“Say something good about me.” Guy-Man spoke up after what seemed to be hours of unnerving silence.

“S-something good?” Repeated in confused tone Thomas. Like a compliment? Why was he asking him that, all of a sudden…? He looked back at Guy-Man. This man certainly had his mysteries. Even after all these years, he still managed to surprise Thomas with an unexpected abstract thought. “Uhhh, let’s see…” Thomas rubbed his shoulders unconsciously and looked back at the scrawny man. “Your hair is cute.”

Guy-Man scoffed, rolling his eyes. “You have said that already.”

“Ahhh…” Thomas looked around, searching for inspiration. He really had nothing against saying something nice about Guy-Manuel, but it was hard to come up with anything, right here, right now, anything, he can’t just keep silent, he doesn’t want to offend him… No, Thomas wanted Guy-Man to know that he sees him as an almost perfect human being, as a person that completes him-…

“You’re really short.” He blurted out, almost slapping himself in the face. He just had to go with this! Guy-Man didn’t react though Thomas could barely discern his scowl. Or maybe he was imagining things? It was hard to say in the darkness. “But I love that about you. That’s… that’s it.” Thomas added gently after a while.

Guy-Man kept silent, staring at him with hungry eyes. He shifted a bit and suddenly responded:

“I love your hairy arms.” His tone was a bit raspy, devoid of any emotion, but his eyes, his eyes were like two light bulbs themselves, shining so brightly, so eagerly. Thomas felt his heart skipping a beat. They were still new at this, slowly learning how to love each other and how to show each other love. Maybe words, like music, could do it for them.

“I… I love how greasy your hair gets.” Thomas’ chest was moving faster. They were now talking, talking like they have never been before and it excited him. They were doing something new, something fascinating, something  together.

“I love how your mouth always seems open.” Guy-Man tone was even quieter. While Thomas was getting more and more eager, he was actually calmer. His eyelashes dropped a bit, hiding his shining gaze from Thomas.

“Ahh…” Thomas moved in a little closer, placing his hand on Guy-Man’s knee. There was no stopping them now. Personal thoughts were just rolling off their tongues, like an unstoppable avalanche of affection. “I love how quiet you can get, chewing on thoughts inside your head.” Guy-Manuel blinked surprised and responded carefully:

“I… I love your stupid-ass laugh.”

“I love it when you are pissed off. Especially at me.”

“I love how much you love that god-awful shirt.”

“I love it when you swear.”

Each sentence brought them closer together, literally. Guy-Man felt Thomas’ hot breath on his face. Just what were they doing?

“I love—“ Began Guy-Manuel, but Thomas quickly interrupted him, placing a finger on his mouth roughly.

“I love you.” He said, breathing in and out rapidly, as if he just ran the entire way home.

Guy-Man’s eyes snapped wide open, as he stared at him. At first Thomas recognized just pure shock, but then it was replaced with genuine gratitude—you said it, this is how you really feel, I’m so glad –and relief. He gently pushed his hand away and gave him a smile, that smile, the smile Thomas just realized he loved his entire life. This sort of smile, when Guy-Man’s eyes were still so tired and unemotional, but the corner of his lips – his wonderful lips – moved ever so slightly up, making Thomas shudder in the presence of such beauty. It was such a simple gesture, but it meant so much, because it was Guy-Man, his Guy-Man who only smiled for him… Thomas bit down on his lip, pulling away. He’s rushing things, they should have more time to think about this.

“S-sorry.” He muttered an apology. “I… I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.” Adding sheepishly, he looked away, cursing his recklessness. Guy-Man was a very complex person, one wrong move and they could lose it all, lose that night under the Parisian sky.

He couldn’t, no, he didn’t even want to imagine them slowly drifting away. They both committed to this relationship so much and thinking about ultimately losing contact with Guy-Man…? His oldest friend and now possibly a… lover? Sudden scoff caused him to look up.

“You’re such an idiot.” Guy-Man shook his head at Thomas. “Such. An. Idiot.” He waved his finger at him with each word, but without any sign of actual malice, sounding more like a loving parent scolding his child. Before Thomas had time to react, the coach squeaked under shifting weight and suddenly Guy-Manuel’s head was on his knees, staring at him provokingly. He was barely fitting the couch, in fact his bare feet were dangling over the armrest, but he was here, lying so close, his head- cute hair –resting on his legs. Thomas’ hands moved on their own, reaching towards dark strands of Guy-Man’s hair, his fingers wrapping around them, tugging at them, twirling, playing, teasing. Guy-Manuel closed his eyes, letting out a short, pleased hum.

“You are an idiot, but I love you. I just do.” Guy-Man’s tone was surprisingly gentle for him. “So that makes you my idiot.”

Thomas smiled, still playing with Guy-Man’s hair. He didn’t mind the rough words, because what really counted was the fact that this night, both of them said a very important thing to each other.

_**I love you.** _

And he was so thankful.

He twisted his neck and leaned over, planting a hot kiss on Guy’s forehead, brushing his burning cheek with a palm, relishing in the warmth.

“It’s okay.” Guy-Man whispered, maybe talking about their relationship, maybe about Thomas touching him, being so intimate, maybe he was talking about the future? Thomas was satisfied with every possibility. They were getting comfortable around each other again and that made him so happy, he could just start crying. He smiled at the thought of Guy-Man making fun of him for shedding tears on his forehead. Instead he planted another kiss, slightly to the side. Warm weight of Guy-Manuel’s head on his thighs felt so good, it felt like an accomplishment.

“It is okay.” He responded, leaning back, but still stroking Guy-Man’s face. The man, who just recently learned how to love his childhood friend, was finally calm. This is what they both want. For the next few minutes, they stayed like that, content and satisfied with each other, until Guy-Man broke the silence:

“Yeah, but let’s go to the bed or something, I don’t want your saliva on my hair, you drool like a dog when you sleep.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops what's this i updaTED??? 
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! I know it's very sappy, but I can't help it, these guys make me very emoTIONAL ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS. 
> 
> But so far I think I'm pacing it well, at least from my point of view. I don't want to suddenly jump from just admitting this love to actual sex. Especially that we are talking about guys who thought they were hetero and now are discovering their own sexuality (in my stupid headcanon au idk).
> 
> Having said that, I think it won't be long from now tho. Next chapter?? Possibly!
> 
> And as always: sorry for any mistakes and haVE A NICE DAY U BEAUTIFUL PERSON U


	3. first night part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they both need and want the same thing.

„If you move me from this spot I will never forgive you.” Guy-Man simply fell on the bed, landing face in the pillow with a soft thud. Thomas gave him a tired look. They hit the house just for a second so that he could get changed because certain _somebody_ spilled beer on his shirt. It was a pretty busy night at the club, but the party was far from over. They were just changing locations, or so Thomas thought.

“Come on, we promised Pedro.” He quickly removed his shirt, folding it neatly, and opened the wardrobe. Guy-Man grumbled something that sounded dangerously close to “Fuck Pedro”. Thomas turned away, folding his arms. He realized his chest was naked and something in the back of his head hoped that Guy-Man would look at him. Appreciated him. Physical admiration is an important part of relationship, right?

And indeed, Guy-Manuel twisted his neck, looking at him with a spark of interest. His annoyed scowl did not change one bit though, as he added:

“Fuck you too, you got to chat with Pedro and I had to all the heavy lifting.”

Guy-Manuel wasn’t mad, no, of course not, not at Thomas anyways. He had fun tonight. The gig turned out okay, the crowd was pretty crazy, he spilt his drink only once and at Thomas, so no harm done and the gear wasn’t all that heavy, but… He didn’t really feel like going to the after party. No, he felt like staying here. In the place where it smelled like Thomas. Where it smelled like safety and comfort. It’s funny how his nose suddenly got so sharp when it came to this place. He turned around and sat properly on bed, also folding his arms, pretending to be fed up with everything, which was pretty much his permanent facial expression.

Thomas squinted a bit seeing Guy-Manuel’s scowl, but was really glad that he was actually looking at him. Just a bit of a foul mood, nothing more, they can resolve this quickly and then carry on. Guy-Man was really unpredictable, but Thomas was more than eager to bear with his little mood swings.

“You only carried the cases to the house, I was the one who had to carry them upstairs!” He exclaimed and immediately smiled at him. Guy-Man pouted, admitting defeat. Thomas was right, as usual. Still not going to stop him from being sulky. He just didn’t want to leave and he hoped that Thomas would eventually notice. Maybe they could finish that movie?

Rolling his eyes, he produced a cigarette and a lighter from his jeans pocket and stuck it in his mouth, mumbling: “Whatever.”

“Hey, come on, don’t smoke here.” Thomas walked up to him, snatching the cigarette from between his lips. He didn’t mind Guy-Manuel’s smoking, not at all, but he would like to at least save one room of his house from the lingering smell of smoke. It tended to be a little bit tiring after a while. Guy-Man glared at him and protested:

“You let me smoke in your home!” He spread his arms passionately, his eyebrows almost joined furiously.

“Yeah, but this is my bedroom. I don’t want my pillows smelling like an ashtray.” Thomas shrugged at him in a indifferent way, putting the cigarette away. Man, they just couldn’t agree on anything today, could they?

“It’s my fucking bedroom too, give that back now!” Guy-Man pointed finger at him, jabbing his naked chest.

“Excuse me? You’ve only slept here once, this doesn’t give you the right to boss me around in my own bedroom!” Thomas almost laughed. Guy-Man was saying some absurd things, but then again he was pretty adorable when agitated. He watched his cheeks, enchanted. Usually pale, they  were now flushed with hot pink in most precious way, Guy-Manuel sometimes had something angelic about his face and demeanor.

“So what do I have to do to smoke here? Get fucked by you in the ass?”

Thomas’ eyes snapped wide open and he froze with his mouth open. Did that… really just happened?

“P-pardon?” He asked, his eyes were blinking rapidly in confusion. Was he hearing things or did just Guy-Man just—

Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas shocked face, flinching mentally. Fuck. Shit fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck—he rushed things. He fucked up. Again. It was too early to even say things like that…! Thomas looked genuinely surprised, like he never even considered them—having sex. Gay sex. Being together. Touching. Intimate. Naked. Sweaty. Christ, Guy-Man wanted to vomit now. His entire stomach shriveled up and panic seized his mind. Thomas didn’t really love him, not in this kind of way, it was just him, just him being all stupid, seeing things, making up stuff, he’s so gross, fuck, he ruined them.

“It was a joke.” He added after a painful minute of stunned silence, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

Ruined them again, he probably scared Thomas away for good. He’s so disgusting, thinking only about Thomas’ cock, thinking about his long fingers… Thomas didn’t think that way, it was only Guy-Man who was this repulsive…!! What was he even thinking? He dropped a line like that and what – did he expect Thomas to suddenly strip? Spread him out on the bed and fuck him so hard, making him moan under his careful and precise touch? Holy fucking shit, how could he be so brainless?!

“Just… just forget it.” Guy-Man looked away, shaking his head lightly. It’s going to be at least a month of awkward silence from now on. Assuming there will be a month. Of them. He fucked up so badly, he’s going to vomit any second now, Thomas must be so disgusted, fuck--!! “Let’s… let’s go, yeah?” He added weakly.

With a soft click, the lights suddenly went off. Guy-Man stopped himself before he sighed with exasperation, Thomas should really move, nothing here seems to ever work. Including them. He blinked, he couldn’t see him now, but the silence was worrying him.

“Thoma—“ He began in a pleading tone, but his lips were suddenly fiercely attacked by other pair. In surprise he backed away, almost hitting the wall behind them with his head. Thomas was holding him now, his hands desperately grabbing Guy’s shoulders, as the rest of his body clumsily climbed on the bed. Still shocked and confused, Guy-Manuel let out a questioning moan, but his arms reached out on their own and wrapped around Thomas’ neck. Thomas finally broke the passionate kiss, his face moving down, his hot breath on Guy’s chest.

“A-are you okay?” Guy-Man was trying to catch his breath, calm himself, but how could he get a hold of himself, especially when still being able to taste Thomas on his tongue, hearing his own panting in the dark? He’s never seen him act so… so rough. Was it… was it because of his previous words?

Thomas didn’t answer, staring at Guy-Man, seeing him so clearly despite the darkness. He wanted to kiss him more, let him know that everything between them is okay, to validate them, make them feel real. Instead, his hand moved down, stopping at Guy-Man’s inner thigh. His partner sharply sucked in air, taking a hint. He didn’t fuck up, he didn’t… Thomas, usually so talkative, was now completely quiet when he unbuttoned and slid down Guy-Manuel’s jeans, making his legs tremble. Oh fucking shit, this is actually happening? Every muscle in his body was now tense with anticipation and chest was rising up and down in insane tempo. Does… does Thomas know how to… how to do these things? How to have sex like that?

Fuck, he shuddered when Thomas’ fingers brushed against his cock when he reached to his underwear. Holy fucking Christ, he’s already half-hard. For Thomas. He didn’t make this whole thing up, he really was attracted to him. Thomas moved in closer, his right hand touched Guy-Man’s hot cheek, tucking some of his hair behind the ear in comforting gesture, while the other slid his pants down as well, exposing his flesh to the dark coldness. He was moving fast, seriously fast, Guy was starting to have doubts, but then he heard his whisper:

“Guillaume.”

Guy swallowed saliva, his arms squeezing Thomas tighter. He hesitated no more, he only had a burning desire, need for Thomas’ affection, physical proof of his yearning, his touch, his warmth...!!

“Oh fuck…” He moaned, his eyes shutting down, while Thomas kissed his cheek roughly. Now he knows, they both wanted this, they just needed an impulse… Blood was rushing down to his thickening erection – painfully hard, he’s so excited, so hungry – and he could hear his own heart beat, pulsating louder than any club in Paris. Despite that, he still managed to hear soft jingle of Thomas’ belt and the rustle of his jeans getting taken off. Was he—was he aroused too? Guy-Man shamelessly looked at the other man’s crotch, almost sighing with relief once he saw Thomas’ cock standing on attention, with a glistening bead on its head. What was he thinking about? Was he thinking about Guy-Man’s flushed cheeks, his needy sighs and moans, his thirst for being filled with dick – his dick – for the first time in his life? Whatever it was, Thomas clearly needed no encouragement from him. For a moment they both just stared at each other, so exposed, uncovered, but it was okay, because it was them, they were together now, nothing will be ruined between them ever again. Thomas’ hand hesitated, but just for a second, before his fingers wrapped around Guy-Manuel’s eager shaft.

Guy-Manuel took another sharp breath, feeling his touch, his fingers were so cold, yet he felt only warmth rushing to his groin. His toes curled up, as his hands dug in deeply in the mattress. He hazily noticed Thomas’ questioning look and nodded eagerly in response, allowing him to continue. His entire body was so tense, every muscle was getting strained from this extremity of feelings, but awaiting more, so much more. Thomas was already backing up, his arms sliding under Guy’s back, which was starting to get sweaty. What was he… Guy-Manuel let out a small gasp, realizing what was Thomas planning to do now.

“Th-thomas…!” He whispered worryingly, was he really sure about this? Thomas didn’t even look up, his head suddenly sinking and Guy-Man moaned in blissful surprise, when the tip of his cock was embraced by warm lips. “Ahhhh…” He never felt this way, so hungry for more touch, more warmth, more Thomas—he moaned again, when after short pause Thomas started moving, engulfing more of Guy-Man’s thick cock. Hissing, Guy-Man arched his neck back, twisting it harshly, feeling the hotness and wetness of Thomas’ mouth so intensely, his mind almost went blank. It just felt so good, so amazing, feeling gentle swirls of Thomas’ tongue around his tip, hearing wet slurps - _oh God, he was so eager to please him_ \- seeing curly hair on his head bob up and down. Thomas relentlessly kept on sucking his cock, with each move he swallowed more and more of his completely wet and glistening shaft. Where did he learn this? From whom? Who taught his tongue to dance like this, teasing the head of Guy-Manuel’s dick, sending delightful tingles to his body, who told him to massage his balls like that, how did he know when to look up and give him the most hungry and craving stare he has ever seen? Guy-Man whimpered, trapped in this extreme pleasure, unable to form words or even move, he could just tremble and squirm under Thomas’ ministrations, under his long and precise strokes and licks. It was almost dreamlike, to think that it really was Thomas, that it’s Thomas who is touching him, making him feel so divine. Some wild pulsation overtook the base of his cock, as the pleasure was reaching its limit, making him pant. Thomas wasn’t stopping, his other hand sinking into Guy-Man’s back, he even quickened his pace, eagerly listening to whimpers and quick breathing, starting to feel undeniable pride. He was making him feel so good, his touch, his tongue, he was bringing him joy…!

“Thomas, no, wait, I—“ Guy-Man groaned, unable to withstand the pleasure and warmth any longer, unable to hold back, not with Thomas, not with him... He only registered last rushed bob of his head, last teasing lick before Thomas moved away, straightening up. Panting, he listened to Guy-Manuel’s strained cry as he came, his hands almost shredding the sweaty bed sheet underneath him. “FUCK!” Long-haired man screamed, his back arched almost to the point of snapping. All the tension in muscles suddenly disappeared and his mind was flooded with complete euphoria while he cummed, like he never had before. “FFffffffffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuck—“ He finished his orgasm in a hoarse whisper. Guy-Manuel slumped back, completely drained, unable to even lift his eyelid. Holy fucking shit. Bliss was slowly clearing away and he managed blink, regaining focus in his eyesight. First thing he noticed was Thomas’ face, right in front of him, panting and decorated with white, still warm spots.

“Oh shit.” Guy felt his heart freeze in panic and his cheeks burn. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t—fuck, hold on, let me, Jesus…” Guy-Man reached out with trembling hand, awkwardly wiping away his own cum from Thomas’ cheeks. “Holy fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just—shit.” Words were just a scrambled mess, he kept wiping his face even though it was now clean. Thomas giggled in response, grabbing his wrists.

“I don’t mind.” He finally said something, staring into Guy-Man’s eyes, who immediately looked away, clearly too embarrassed. Thomas in response pulled him towards his chest and embraced him tightly. “If anything, I’m glad, you know.” He tried to soothe him by brushing his hair gently.

“I made such a fucking mess.” Guy-Manuel breathed in the scent of Thomas. How did they get here so fast? From one stupid line to this… Thomas let out a quiet ‘shhh’ and squeezed him reassuringly:

“Don’t worry about this, okay?” His heart was still pumping and his cock was still ready, ready for more, but he was more concerned about Guy at this point. He was still shivering, even in his embrace. Thomas planted a quick kiss on his forehead, hoping that a bit of affection would calm his lover down. Things moved pretty quickly, but he couldn’t just stop himself, not after that one remark, that one remark that suddenly exposed his deepest desires to him. He still couldn’t believe that HE did this, that he sucked Guy’s cock, that he made him come, he made him feel so much pleasure… They were making progress again, on their way to become something beautiful together and that brought him much joy and pride.  Guy-Man suddenly pulled away as if he remembered about something and shook his head:

“Do you have protection?” He asked in shaky whisper. Thomas blinked, his jaw tensed. Was he proposing that…?

“Are you sure about this?” Thomas brushed his cheek gently, but noted that Guy-Manuel’s stern, weary gaze was slowly returning to his face, meaning that he was recovering from what he just experienced.

“Say my name again.” He responded, staring tauntingly at him.

“Guy-Ma—“

“No, not like this.”

Thomas slowly smiled and leaned towards him, brushing hair away from his ear and he whispered eagerly:

“ _Guillaume_. I need you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALTERNATIVE SCENE:
> 
> "A-are you serious?" Asked Thomas with disbelief. Did... did Guy really just say these words?  
> "Yeah, I mean..." Guy-Man coughed to mask his nervousness. "Why not?"  
> "It's just... It was really direct of you, you know."  
> "Did you mean... DAFTENDIREKT OF ME, THOMAF?"  
> "STOP MAKING PUNS LIKE THAT"  
> _____________________________
> 
> That almost happened, I s2g. Anyways, wow, that's a long chapter. And bear in mind that it's not finiSHED. I'm really sorry if this seems cliffhangy, I hate them myself, but I thought that the chapter would come out rEALLY HEAVY and it's best if I make it into two parts, from my point of view, it will make it more accessible. 
> 
> SO YEAH. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I apologise for any mistakes that I didn't notice aaaaah it's pretty late and i'm tireD SORRY
> 
> In the next chapter we find out if Guy-Man gets to smoke in Thomas' bedroom, yes.


	4. first night part 2

Thomas needs him.

And that was the only encouragement Guy-Man ever wanted. He wrapped his arms around Thomas naked, sweaty chest and held him tight, afraid to let go, to let go of this moment. He did such a wonderful thing today, he made him finally feel safe. And Guy-Manuel was willing to do everything in return. Thomas sunk his hand in his hair, stroking it gently. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want this. He had been researching. Hoping that one day this moment would come. Actually he had different scenery planned out in his head – candles, roses, maybe music. Not total darkness, sweat, cum on his face and Guy-Man shying away in his arms.

“Are you really okay with this?” He whispered, realizing how naked they both seemed, lack of clothes notwithstanding. They have never been more exposed to each other, not like this. Please, please, don’t change your mind, we need to pull through…

“Yeah.” Guy-Man looked up to him, his lips forming a little smirk. Thomas blinked surprised at Guy’s sudden mood change. “I’m ready for round two.” Guy-Manuel pulled away a bit and brushed his hair away, tucking most of it behind his ear. “Do you… do you know how to do this, though?” Thomas almost twitched seeing how Guy-Man bit down on his lip. Blood in his veins started pumping again. They are doing this, they are going to make love, they are going to become full as a couple. And he’s going to do this with Guy-Man.  He leaned in, kissed him quickly on the cheek – oh, how he loved doing this, he needs to do this more – and whispered:

“Give me a moment.” Thomas climbed off his bed in an instant and started to go through his drawers, clearly looking for something. Guy tilted his head slightly in confusion, but decided to use this little break to take off his completely wet T-shirt, throwing it on floor. He sat on bed properly, crossing his legs in anticipation. His eyes wandered off, stopping on Thomas’ back. Holy shit, he’s about to get fucked. Holy fucking shit. He could help but to shiver suddenly with excitement. Countless fantasies in way too hot showers were now to actually come true? His eyelids fluttered and he could feel warmth on the cheeks. First he got so masterfully sucked off by Thomas and now—now he’s going to get fucked. By Thomas. The only person he trusts enough to do this. Guy-Man was a little bit tense, who wouldn’t be afraid right before their first time, but it was Thomas. Thomas wouldn’t harm him. Thomas only wants for both of them to be satisfied.

Sudden clicking noise brought Guy-Man back to reality. He glanced at Thomas, who finished his mysterious preparations and turned around. Guy-Manuel swallowed saliva hungrily, seeing Thomas’ glistening cock from which weirdly-scented fluid was dripping. Ah, shit, he really was prepared, thank God, lubing didn’t even cross his mind. Was Thomas… planning this?

“What… what do I do?” Guy-Man asked him, still feeling a little bit uncomfortable, seeing Thomas naked like this. Not that he was complaining, he just needed some time to get used to this exciting sight. In his eyes, Thomas was literally a perfect human being, perfect with his little flaws, just perfect for him. He watched him put on a condom from a brand unknown to him. He really was prepared…

“Just relax.” Thomas again climbed on bed next to him, their hands brushed against each other. Guy-Manuel moved a bit, making more space for him, thankfully the bed was large enough for both of them. Thomas looked him in the eyes, giving him unusually serious look:

“This is your first time, right?” He asked Guy-Man, who nodded in response.

“Yeah.” He didn’t feel embarrassed about this. Instead, he was happy that this special occasion will be with Thomas. “Y-you?”

Thomas didn’t answer, preferring to lean towards him, kiss his neck and then move lower.

“Thomas?” Guy-Manuel grabbed his wrist roughly, causing him to stop planting little kisses along his collarbone.

“What?” He asked harshly, pulling back, restraining himself with some effort. Clearly he wanted to start, now that Guy-Man has agreed. After all, he didn’t get his release this night. Guy-Manuel felt bad for stopping him, Thomas was probably losing his mind at this point, but he had to know, before they…

“Is this your first time too?” He stared into his eyes, almost begging him to answer.

Thomas kept silent for a while, before he nodded seriously. Guy-Man sighed with relief. He didn’t know what would the different answer change, but knowing that they both share this very special experience made him feel a little bit surer. He licked his lips and whispered: “Okay.”

Thomas took that as a sign of encouragement and he moved closer to him, kneeling between his legs. He again kissed Guy-Manuel, right under his neck, trapping him under his own frame. Their cocks brushed against each other, sending another spark of arousal to Guy-Man’s brain. He breathed heavily, feeling his dick to harden again. His hand reached on its own, pumping it slowly, as he laid down under Thomas. “Do you—do you need me to turn around?” He gasped, still stroking his shaft, amazed at the fact that he was already ready, ready for Thomas. Their cocks touched again, this time on purpose and they both shuddered in pleasure.

“Ahhh, if you could…? I mean I—“ A hint of embarrassment crept into Thomas’ eyes and Guy-Manuel smiled at him reassuringly. He totally didn’t mind, now he was just as eager as Thomas to get it on with. He began to awkwardly roll on his stomach, but Thomas suddenly stopped him, shaking his head.

“No, no, I want to see your face.” He whispered, holding him in place. Guy-Man took a deep breath and nodded. Thomas slowly dug his arms underneath his thighs and lifted his legs a bit. Shit, this is happening… Guy swallowed saliva and tried to calm his beating heart, but nothing could ever make him relax, not when he watched the tip of Thomas’ cock slowly moving towards his opening – shitshitshitshit – he’s going to be so full, so full of Thomas. He watched his concentrated face, so flushed and excited, his little shuffles and twitches and said:

“You’re so beautiful.”

Thomas froze for a second and smiled gently, a silent acknowledgement. He lifted Guy’s lower body a little bit up and held his breath. He looked back at him, asking the final question with his begging eyes.

“Yeah.” Answered Guy-Man, his eyelids fluttering from arousal. Blood was already pumping so loud in his veins, he couldn’t wait any longer. And he could tell that Thomas wanted this even more than him. He needed him more than anything in his life. Guy-Man closed his eyes and allowed Thomas to make the first move.

At first he didn’t even feel anything, but then a sharp joint of pain struck him and he hissed, his toes curled up and Thomas noticing his response started whispering:

“Shh, shh, you need to relax, loosen up, you’re too tight, I’m not fully in.” His soothing tone caused Guy-Manuel to look up and glare at him through tears:

“Fuck you, you try to relax when there is a dick inside of you, it fucking hurts!” He almost yelled the last few words.

“I know, I know, I know—“ Thomas tried to shush him in panic, feeling very sorry for Guy-Man. Nobody said it was going to be easy and Thomas was anxious to start moving inside of him, because the tightness already felt incredible to him, but he managed to restrain himself further, for Guy’s sake. “You need to let me in, it’s going to get easier, just—just relax, yeah? It’s me. Thomas.”

Guy closed his eyes, wincing. He felt really uncomfortable, unnatural even. Thomas was probably right though. Upon hearing his name, he slightly nodded and breathed out slowly. Relax, relax, you can trust Thomas, it’s Thomas. Let him in. He shuddered again, feeling his cock sliding in further and gasped. Holy fuck, he was so full. His walls were painfully stretched, but he could feel Thomas inside of him. He could feel Thomas.

“I’m f-fully in.” Panted Thomas confirming his thoughts. Guy-Man opened his eyes and nodded at him. He was already feeling tired from the intensity of his body’s reactions – pain, pain, more pain, but then a hint of pleasure, when the tip of Thomas’ cock brushed against something inside him. He tried to order his muscles to loosen up more and barked at Thomas:

“S-start moving already!” He didn’t come all this way to just fucking fall asleep with Thomas still inside him. Thomas flinched – his dick did so too, Christ, this is starting to feel good – and he apologized with a sheepish smile. Grabbing Guy-Manuel’s legs tighter, his hips began to slowly thrust back and forth. They both let out a quiet scream of pleasure. Thomas could feel every muscle spasm around his shaft, Guy was still incredibly tight, but he found out that moving inside him was now much easier. Shuddering with pleasure, he managed to whisper after few slow thrusts:

“You feel so good…” He stared at Guy-Man’s flushed face with utmost affection. “So tight around my cock.”

“Faster.” Choked out in response Guy-Manuel, his hands already digging in the mattress. He felt this blissful spark again, he needs to experience it again. “Come on, don’t stop…”

Thomas nodded and picked up the pace, sliding in and out of him, finding a most sensual rhythm, thrusting faster and faster. Guy-Man moaned, yes, there it is, Thomas hit the fucking spot again. Noting his needy sound, Thomas grabbed him stronger and directed his thrusts to this special place, he’s bringing him pleasure, yes…!

“Fucking--!!” Yelled Guy-Manuel again when Thomas’ shaft pierced him and hit the spot again, sending fucking ecstatic sparks to his body. His own dick was standing on full attention, stimulated beyond belief. This is good, this is fucking good, it was worth the initial pain…!! Thomas was now fucking him relentlessly, lost in his own desire. Guy-Man only hoped that he felt equal pleasure from pounding him like that, so rough, so fast, so amazing… Thomas kept hitting the exciting point, making Guy-Man moan and pant with each thrust, he could feel his own drool dripping down his chin. He wanted to fucking scream, it was good, it was so good, his mind was totally blank, filled only with the rushing buzz. Thomas was breathing heavily too, completely drenched in sweat. Guy-Man could smell him, smell his excitement and his lust. Did it please him to be control? Did fucking Guy-Manuel please him? Did having total control over him please him? Guy-Man certainly hoped so, moaning louder to show Thomas how good he is, how good his cock feels inside of him – so full, full of Thomas. The tempo of the thrusts was now unreal, he had no idea Thomas was capable of such quick movements. His thick shaft was the perfect shape too, curved just the right way, hitting and pounding his sweet spot, causing Guy-Man to shudder in pleasure each time. This seemed to stimulate Thomas even further. So fucking good, fuck!!

“C-cum… Cum inside me…!” He yelled, he needs to feel this, he needs to have a final proof of him being good enough for Thomas, he needs to be sure that he brought him pleasure. Thomas didn’t respond, still fucking him mercilessly, becoming rougher and rougher. The control was slipping from him, but Guy-Man didn’t mind, not as long he was pounded like that, by Thomas.

“Thomaaaaaaaaaaas…!!” He moaned, grabbing his own head, hands sinking into sweat-drenched hair. Holy fucking shit, he had no idea that sex like that could be so good, so stimulating, making him feel so much… “THOMAAAAS!!” He yelled this time, after his cock reached even deeper inside him, causing all of his muscles to contract in sweet pleasure. Why did he hesitate, this is the best fucking thing ever…!

Thomas snarled at him, his movements became sloppy, but they didn’t lose their pace. He was clearly losing it, he wasn’t smiling gently any longer. Suddenly his fingers sunk in Guy-Man’s thighs, nails breaking the skin, as his neck arched back. Guy-Manuel moaned together with him, realizing what just happened. The pain was nonexistent, comparing to the extreme pleasure that came with the fact that Thomas just came inside him. Guy-Man broke into hysterical laughter – he did this, they did this, they both did this. Thomas stared at the ceiling for good few seconds, still locked in the extreme pleasure of his orgasm. He couldn’t stop it, not with Guy panting, moaning, wriggling underneath him, with him being so incredibly tight, his dick loved it…!!

“Thomaaaaaaas…!!” Guy panted, after he finished laughing. His partner woke up and slowly pulled his wet, glistening shaft out of him. Thomas let go off his legs and Guy yelped, when his sore ass landed on bed.

“S-sorry.” Thomas collapsed next to him, totally spent. He has never been so tired his entire life… Just thinking about how roughly and quickly he fucked Guy-Man made his throat dry. He glanced at his, well, boyfriend, noticing how tired he look. For a minute they just both panted in the dark, each still reliving the amazing experience in their heads. They made love. Together. They are truly together now…!!

“Holy fucking shit.” Whispered Guy-Man, putting their feelings in words. Thomas couldn’t agree more.

“You looked so cute, you know?” He responded, grabbing his hand tightly. They did this, they are a pair now, they love each other, they showed their love…

“Yeah, well, you looked like a fucking maniac.” Panted Guy-Man, trying to sit up on bed and wincing. Shit, this is going to sting for a while. It was fucking worth it though. He shuddered thinking about how close to orgasm he was himself. He chose not to come, waiting for Thomas and he was now way too tired to even think of cumming again. No, he was already more than satisfied. His other hand blindly searched for something on the nightstand. With content murmur, he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it with his lighter. Thomas scoffed:

“Was this literally the only thing you thought during… all this?” He almost looked offended.

“You mean when you fucked me?” Guy-Man gave him a spare glance and took a long drag. “No, I was thinking about how fucking good this feels and I was mad that I only proposed this today.”

Thomas chuckled weakly. He also sat on bed, kicking the sweaty and dirty sheets off. Guy-Man smiled wearily at him and offered him the cigarette. Thomas shrugged and accepted it. They both sat in silence and in cloud of the smoke, just holding hands and passing the cigarette to each other.

“You know.” Guy started, some of the bliss was still hearable in his tone. “I like to think that I always loved you.”

Thomas looked at him in silence, ash dropped on his knee, but he paid no attention to that.

“Ever since our first meeting.” Guy-Man continued, staring blankly ahead. “I just needed time to figure this out.”

Childhood memories played in front of Thomas eyes, when he stared at Guy-Manuel’s forlorn face. Finally, he put away the cigarette and embraced him tightly with his arm.

“I know.” He pulled him to his side, letting Guy-Manuel’s head rest on his shoulder. “I know what you are talking about.”

“S-sorry.” The other choked out, clearly overtaken by some extreme feeling. His breathing increased again and Thomas couldn’t help but looking at him tenderness.

“Don’t.” He whispered gently, nuzzling his head. Guy-Man sighed, eagerly accepting touch from him. He opened his mouth to explain himself, when suddenly a phone rang, causing him to twitch. Thomas muttered something under his breath and found the ringing phone on the floor. Way to spoil the mood… He glanced at the screen and reported annoyed:

“It’s Pedro.”

Guy-Man was already lying back on the bed, trying to cover himself under some blanket that they kicked off earlier.

“Fuck Pedro.” He muttered, turning to side and closing his eyes. Thomas smiled at his sleepy voice. They both went through a lot today and there was no need to rush off anywhere. They had each other. That’s all they ever needed.

“Fuck Pedro.” Agreed Thomas, climbing back on bed and embracing Guy-Manuel again. His own rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UMMM SO YEAH I FINISHED THE THING
> 
> so as of now, I have written everything i planned out for my Daft Punk adventure (well I might have another chapter in mind, Guy taking care of sick Thomas as I mentioned before but idk)
> 
> oh and if anyone cares about The Bloody Beetroots I have also written this lil' thang:   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1025208  
> check it out if you're (like me) living in the past and if you liked bob/tommy pairing, haha
> 
> And as usual, sorry for mistakes, it's again 3 am and I'm dead tired, I will try to go through this in the morning. AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KUDOS AND ERRYTHING, you have no idea how much this makes me happy, haha. 
> 
> and um, if you have some daft punk/tbb prompts I can always listen and try my best to fill them!!! THANKS FOR READING


End file.
